07Ghost Drabbles
by Michiko165
Summary: I couldn't say more. It's a 07-Ghost drabbles, as you can see the title. Most of them are FrauxTeito, but I'll make another pairs. R&R! :
1. Frau x Teito: Video Camera

Hello readers. How's life? Me? Fucked up. I'd like to write something to fix up my broken mood. I just finished my assignments, so I'll reward myself to write something fun and enjoyable. Well, at least for me.

This is my second drabble, it's gonna be short. I don't know how many drabbles I'm going to write, but just please enjoy it. I'm sorry if my fictions are always boring and somehow weird. I'll be pleased if you guys love my stories though.

I belong to this fiction, but all character inside isn't mine. Sadly, I never own 07-Ghost.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Video Camera**

"Hey what is that?" Teito just finished his late self-training on the back yard of the church, and bumped into Frau, who's now sitting under the tree, playing with something on his hands.

"A video camera, can't you see that?" He said, still looking at the video camera.

"I know that just by looking, perverted bishop. I mean, what are you gonna do with that?" Teito said while walked towards Frau, and shifted himself beside him.

"You don't want to know, I bet'cha." Frau said and gave Teito a playful and meaning smirk which made Teito shivers. _'This ero-bishop must be up for something.' _He thought to himself. "Tell me!" He insisted.

"Fine" Frau snorted and gave the video camera to Teito.

A couple of minutes later, Teito's face becoming red. "What the hell is this!" He shouted to the older man.

"You already saw and still asking? That's a video of you when you're taking a bath, changing clothes, and when we're doing se—" Of course Teito didn't let Frau finished his words.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN ERO-BISHOP!"

We could hear a cracking sound from the 7th district church. Poor Frau.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That's it! That was laaame! I know. I need review(s)! Please do tell me what you think about this drabble. Should I continue it? Anyhow, I accept any request or prompt for this 07-Ghost drabble too. It doesn't have to be Frau and Teito, of course, it could be any pair. It's just they're my favorite pair in 07-Ghost.

Michiko.


	2. Frau x Teito: Fever

Fever

"Stupid Frau, I told you not to go out. The snow is quite thick, and it's snowing and windy!" The brown haired boy keep babbling about how stupid Frau because of getting fever by his own stupidity.

"Brat, will you just shut up for a moment? I feel dizzy here.." Here came the sore voice from the older man, now laying weakly on the bed. Teito just ignore him, and sit beside Frau's bed. "I just come and bring you some porridge, at least show some gratitute, stupid old man!" He pouted.

"Okay, okay. Thanks for the porridge. Now just go out. Do you want to catch a fever too?" He said while coughing. Teito face show some worries, but he just didn't want to show it openly. "I'm not a weakling like you. Oh shut up Frau. Just sleep already" He said.

"How could I sleep if you keep talking? Anyway do you want to help me get any better?" Even though this Bishop was sick. He still had a playful smirk upon his face.

"What?" Short answered from the younger man.

"Kiss me."

"wh-what?" Teito shot up from his sit. His blood running to his face and made his face as red as tomato.

"You heard me.." Frau said, still smirking. But a couples of second later he's coughing hard. Teito felt he should do something. But kiss him? It's just too much for Teito.

They were engulf by a quite long silence, and finally Frau gave up.

"Okay I was just kidding, now go—" His statement was cut off by Teito kiss on his forehead. Without saying anything, Teito—trying to hide his blush, ran and went out from Frau's room.

"Ow, what a cute fellow" Frau whistling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I just think that maybe I'm going to sick because of college stuffs.. See you on the next drabble! :)

-Michiko


	3. Frau x Teito: Headache

**Headache**

Teito walked along the church garden, carrying some heavy books that he lent from library. Today was a little bit hot, and he felt a little bit dizzy.

The purple dragon sitting on Teito's shoulder, looking at his master in worried face.

"Don't worry, Mikage. I'm fine. Just a little bit dizzy." Teito said.

"Go and take some medicine then" Suddenly a voice came up from nowhere, and this made Teito jolted up. Surprised. Then a tall figure came from behind him, blocking the hot sunlight. Frau.

"What? You surprised me!" Teito lit up his face to see the older man. He cursed his height sometimes. "Nah, I don't need any. Some sleep will make me better." Teito about turned away and walked off, but a pair of strong hand circled around his waist.

"Don't make me worry, Teito." Frau whispered, and made Teito's heart beat faster and his face becoming hot. Because of what? Because today was hot? Because he felt dizzy? Or because Frau using his name?

"I'm fine, Frau. Really. Now could you let me go?"

But Frau still held him close. "Are you really fine?" Another worried tone on Frau's voice. Teito just nodded. It's a small headache. Teito about to lit his face again, to make sure that he was okay, but he felt something warm upon his forehead.

"Well, if you say so." Frau let pulled off from Teito, turned back and said "But if that kiss didn't work out, come and see me again. I'm going to do a lot of things to make you feel _better_." With that, Frau waved his right hand, walked off and leave the speachless Teito with a tomato face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

If I were Teito I'm going to visit Frau's room tonight. I'm having a headache! = 3=

This is a request from MuskinLove, an idea about this time Teito was the one who's getting sick. I'm sorry if my story didn't meet your expectation. I couldn't make Frau _'taking care'_ of Teito because it's going to be a long story! LOL. I think this chapter is a little bit fluffy. I'm bad with fluffy. My fluffy fiction turned into a lame one. -_-"

And oh, please forgive my sucks grammar... *bows*

See you guys soon on the next drabble! ^^


	4. Frau x Teito: iPod

**iPod**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teito Klein was now enjoying his Satuday noon, sitting under a big tree while reading his books and listening to his iPod—some hard songs, in the seventh district church.

He didn't realize when a tall figure approach him from behind, and now sitting beside him. He was just into the novel too much, his mind was still in his own little world, and forgot everything near him. Teito always enjoyed this little time that he had.

That tall figure seems annoyed, because the smaller one didn't recognize his existance for being there. He tried to called his names.

"Oi, brat. Dinner is almost ready. Let's help the sisters with our dinner." He stated to Teito, but got no response at all.

He frowned. "Brat. Hear me?" Frau spoke a little louder. Hoping Teito would hear it. But it was no use. "That's because of the novel and this damn iPod" He talked to himself, and now about to pulled off the headset from Teito's ear. But he got another idea across in his mind. Frau moved closer to Teito's ear and starting to lick his earlobe slowly. This action made Teito jumped in confusion and shock.

"What the hell?" He shouted, surprised, pulled off his headset and turned his head to saw a blonde man laughing his ass off. "What the hell are you doing!" And when he saw Frau was the one who's doing this pervert things to him, his becoming face red.

"Ha! You finally come to your sense." Frau still laughing because of Teito reaction. "I've been here like 15 minutes, calling you like an idiot, but got no answers from you"

"I was reading novels and hearing an iPod, can't you see that! You don't have to do that pervert things to me! Just a poke will do, you stupid-perverted-old man!" Teito stated out his thought out loud with his tomato face.

"And you don't have to wear that kind of sexy expression…" Frau muttered under his breath, and Teito couldn't hear it.

"What!"

"Nothing. Anyway dinner is almost ready. Let's go." Frau got up from his sit, walked off. So did Teito, he was following Frau from behind but didn't stop from pouting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This one is a request from my best reader, Fallen Crystal Moon. She wants me to write something about iPod and about some Frau's 'pervert idea'. Sorry for the late post. Hehe. I hope you like this! If you guys like this too, please tell me what you think. I want reviews! XD

**-Michiko**


	5. Frau x Teito: Wake Up Call 1

I guess everybody wants FrauxTeito? LOL. It's fine with me since they're my favorite pair in 07-Ghost. Anyway I'm really sorry for the late update. I just finished my final exam for this semester. YAY! Means I could writing again.

I think I'm going to reply everybody who's been very kind for giving me some reviews, feedback, or request, in this story.

_**Orcux:**__ I know, I think I've a lot of grammar mistakes. My bad. But thanks for reviewing! Yep, frau and teito is just too cute. I know. That's why I love them! XD_

_Oh? The second chapter? Glad you like it. Thanks!_

_**Muskin Love:**__ Already made your request! Hehe. Check chapter 3. I made it for you. Thanks for reviewing! :D_

_**Literapture:**__ Yeah you're right, I miss them too. That's why now I'm writing again. Hope you like my story and thanks!_

_**Fallen Crystal Moon:**__ Already made your request! Thanks a bunch for always supporting me! Yay!_

_**Kaori Kuni:**__ Kyaaa I know! Maybe you should try writing one? :D_

_Aha! Yeah! Sorry for the typo -_-" and thanks! Oh, I'm going to write your request for the next chapter. Please look forward for my story okay ^^_

_**Fallendestinyxx :**__ Sure. Read this chapter! I made it based on your request. Hope you like it._

There you go! Thanks for reviewing. I still accept any request, drop me a PM or give me review if you want one. You don't have to wait anymore, please enjoy the story.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Wake Up Call (1)**

"Oi brat, wake up, it's morning already". Frau walked into the younger boy's room and opened the white curtain, let the sunshine in and brighten the room. Frau looked back to the brunette who's sleeping soundless in his bed. Frau received no answer so he walked towards the bed, and sit on its edge.

"Brat, c'mon wake up. You are going to miss the morning mass. Castor will mad at you, you know." He tried to wake him up again. This time with a gentle shake. But Teito was just "uhmm.. five minutes more.." and went back to sleep.

Frau sighed. This is useless. Really useless. Teito was a heavy sleeper. Frau was getting used for waking up Teito. 30 minutes for persuading him to wake up is all useless. Another heavy sighed escape from the older man. At this state, Castor will mad at him too.

He suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, brat. If you're not wake up now I'm gonna do something well-you-called-it-perverts-but-I-don't-think-so."

Still no response. "Okay, I take that as a yes then."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Err, okay go to the next chapter if you want to see the more.


	6. Frau x Teito: Wake Up Call 2

**Wake Up Call (2)**

1 hour later.

Teito felt something heavy on top him, he groggily woke up and saw Frau's hand upon his stomach. He was about to shout something like 'Pervert Bishop!'. But he couldn't, especially when he saw Frau's sleeping face. The brunette sighed and get off from the bed, ready for taking a bath.

He walked to the bathroom, and turn the light on, washing his face. His face turned red when he about to wipe his face with a towel and saw his reflection on the mirror. He saw himself wearing a blue-white maid costume, a cat ears, and a cat tail, not forget the big collar bell around his neck. Teito about to turned around and shout in despression but a pair of large hands circled around him.

"Aw, you're so tempting when you're blushing like that. And that maid outfit suit you very well, Teito." The older man smirk.

Teito, being a shorter one, of course struggling to get off from the man sudden attack.

"Get away, pervert bishop! I know you're the one who's doing this!" But it's useless. Frau is much bigger from Teito, and much stronger.

"Hmm, it's your fault for not wake up as I called you almost 10 times of so" He said in low voice and made Teito under him shudder. Then Frau picked him up, and threw him into the bed, and casually shift himself upon the poor younger one.

"What are you doing, pervert! Get away!"

"What am I doing? You should taking responsibility for being so cute and for wearing those maid outfit. Suit you well, Teito." Another husky voice escape from Frau's lips.

"You're the one who's make me wear this stupid costume! Now get away!"

Frau smirked. "Not a chance". And then he dig in.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I tried to post it into 2 chapter for this drabble. What do you think? I need review! :D

I think this chapter is sounds pervert.. Especially Frau. LOL.

Anyway, this is a request from Fallendestinyxx. I hope you like it.

See you guys soon on the next drabble! ^^)/~


	7. Frau x Teito: Banana

Helloooo everybody! I know. I know. It's been a age since I post any of new story. Don't blame me! Blame those asshitments (assignments) and surprise test(s). Killing me softly. Ouch, no more rambling. I'm gonna reply your reviews. Hehe.

_**Candy3314:**__ Awww.. I don't think I'm gonna make M rating fiction. It's not like I don't want to, it's just I CAN'T! D: D: D: _

_**MuskinLove:**__ kyaaa thanks! Glad you like it hehehe :D_

_**Fallen Crystal Moon:**__ there you gooooo new drabbles :) :)_

_**Fallendestinyxxx:**__ I'm really glad if you really like my story hehe. It's my first time doing a story request though XD_

_**Black angel in love:**__ thanks for always reviewing my story! Really made my day! Here you go, new drabble :D_

_**Honey-nam: **__uuhh,, I'd love to but I really can't write any of M rating fanfiction *sobs* _

_**Kaori Kuni:**__ I'm sorry I can't do your request in this chapter but I promise I'm gonna do it! Hehe._

There you go! Thanks for all of my reviewers and readers, your reviews means a lot for me ^^

No more rambling!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Banana**

Teito just finished his training for today, it was almost dark and soon the three nuns are going to call him for dinner. But his stomach couldn't handle it for somehow. He was too hungry and need to eat something before dinner. Today training was too harsh and tiring. So now, here he was. Snuck up into the kitchen and trying to get some food. Taking one or two wouldn't really bad right? He's going to eat the food anyway. It's just he needs it now.

The kitchen was empty, maybe it was because the nuns are busy in the dining room, preparing for dinner. Teito finally spotted a basket of fruits in the table, slowly but surely, he took one banana. When he was about to bite that delicious looking banana, a husky voice coming behind him.

"Food thief, huh?"

That voice made Teito jump in surprise, when he looked back, he saw a tall and blonde man.

"Damn, it's just you huh, perverted-bishop?" With that Teito took one bite the banana. "I'm pretty hungry and can't wait for dinner. What so wrong taking some fruits from the kitchen."

"….. but why a banana?" Frau frowns.

"Because I like it.." Another tempting bite and this made Frau gulps.

"There are a lot of other fruits in the basket and you're choosing a banana?" Frau tried to hide the lust in his voice. "Are you trying to tempting me or what?"

"Now what the friggin' hell are you talking about? Tempting like what?"

"No more banana! Here, some apple. It's good for your skin you know." Frau tried to change the topic before he went raging and rape Teito right here right now. He gave Teito an apple.

"What? No! I don't really enjoy apple. I enjoy eating banana! Why are you so persistent?" Teito took another banana, peeled it, and ate it. He didn't really want to tempting Frau, and he didn't even know what's so tempting by eating banana, actually. But no one could handle Frau's perverted mind, right?

"I'm trying to help you but you're really asking for it, brat. Fine. I'm diggin' in."

"wha—" But Teito need no more words because Frau already cut it all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lame as usual, and I need your reviews as usual. Muahaha.

I hope you guys enjoy it :D :D


	8. Frau x Teito: Exam

Whoa, it's been 2 months (or more) since I posted anything. The reasons are still the same. College stuff. I barely finished my final exam next week, and I should've doing my live span development paper by now, but I decided to write this first! :D

First, let me reply your reviews.

_**gaggahe:**__ Wow thanks! Glad you like it ^^ AyaTei? I don't really know about those pair but I'm gonna try on the future chapters. Sorry !_

_**14minidemon:**__ Really? My stories are my wild imagination(s) I guess LOL. But I'm glad that you love my story! Please look forward love it more okay hehe ^^_

_**candy3314:**__ Hey you drop a review again thanks! Really appreciate it hehe. YEAH! I KNOW! After I posted it I kinda regret it. Why banana and not popsicle? Ugh stupid me. But I could use that for the future frauxteito. Thanks for the idea though! XD_

_**Kaori Kuni:**__ Uwahh you drop a review again. Thankiiees. I'm glad! :D Yes it's fun! I hope I have more time to write more... huhu T_T_

_**hinamori-leyka:**__ I love making frau pervert but wait, he's a pervert from the start, isn't he? Hehehe. I'm happy that you like my story and thanks for reviewing!_

Theeeere you go! Thanks for my readers and soooo sorry for making you guys waiting for so long. I know I'm slow updating this drabble, and I know that my english and grammar kinda sucks.

Please enjoy! :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Exam**

It was late, actually almost midnight, and everybody should've back to their rooms and sleep already. But the brown-haired boy still stuck in the library, studying—or more like chanting—for the clergy examination. The first exam was a written exam, covers a total of 100 topics from all 77 volumes and 7700 chapters of the Barsburg scriptures. These things really drove Teito insane. Even though the exam still for the next 1 month, but still! How could he finished all this things less than 30 days! He really couldn't believe that the perverted-bishop really studying all these things.

'He always reading all porn books, I don't think that he would be able to memorized all these books, that perverted-bishop' Teito thought to himself.

"... And, who's the handsome perverted-bishop, stupid brat..?" A bariton voice suddenly came from behind Teito's back, and when he looked back he saw a tall blonde bishop. Ah damn. He must be said the last part out loud.

"Wh-what! What are you! A ghost? Coming from nowhere so suddenly. I might have a heart attack near you! The hell are you doing here, perverted-bishop? And don't call me a brat!" Teito quickly looked away and go back to the (mountain of) books in front of him.

Frau raised one eye-brow and decided to sit beside the younger boy and sighed.

" It's almost midnight, go to sleep already. Read these shit tomorrow, you should take a rest for now."

Teito let out a small 'hmmph' and answered, "Whatever, mind your own bussiness. I should remember all these things, and do you think I could do it if I don't memorize it?" He flipped the next page. "It's too much. I have to do it little by little." He sighed.

"Do you think you could do it?" The tall man asked.

"I should be the one who's asking, stupid."

Another sigh escaped from the older man, then suddenly he laughed. "Hahaha, you're right. You'll be fine of course. You're gonna make it for sure. I bet." He smirked and stroke the boy's hair. This action would make Teito blushed and didn't know what to say. Frau knew it, that's why he did it.

"Sh-shut up! Now go, and don't treat me like a child! I want to study properly!" That's the only thing that Teito could say. Really, Teito should say 'thanks' or anything that show his gratitude. Frau was just worried about him, and encouraging him, but things always came out from Teito's mouth always a harsh one. Sometimes he hate himself because of this.

"Yeah yeah, you're not cute at all. Make sure you study, eat, and sleep properly. Okay." With that Frau got up from his seat and was about to walk away until he heard a small mumble from the younger one. "What did you say?" He stopped his step, and turned back.

"... Thank you.." Teito turned red and barely said above a whisper, but loud enough for Frau to hear. With that Frau went back to the brown-haired boy, bent down, and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"That's a good luck charm on your upcoming clergy exam." Another smirk plastered on Frau's face and he walked away, but once again stopped at the library door. "If you want more of 'that', make sure you pass the exam and I'll teach you _many _things."

"Wh-what!"

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't show that cute side of yours to anybody. Good luck on your exam, Teito."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

OH MY GOD THAT'S FLUFFY MUSHY GUSHY! I can't believe I wrote that. Fluffy thingy really aren't my speciality, and don't you think it's too long for a drabble LOOL. Oh well whatever.

Anyway why exam? Because I'm having a final exam next week! Fraaaauu I want your good luck charm too! HAHAHA! *slapped*

Thanks for reading it! Yay yay yay! See you soon on the next chapter! (^O^)/ ~


	9. Frau x Teito: Hands

I know it's kinda fast, but yeah. Please enjoy.

___: YESH! I'm back! OMG you're dropping me a review thankssss Chika! You want more? Here I give you more kekeke :p Thanks for reading! Please enjoy ^^_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hands**

"Frau?"

"Hm?"

"Why your hands are always cold?"

"Hmmm.. 'Why' you asked? Maybe that's because I'm already dead? Isn't that obvious?" Frau answerd with a light laugh.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny" Teito desperately answered back. Why? Frau was so close to him like this. Sitting on the grass, watching some stars, doing a journey together. Teito held the older hand with his own two hands. "Don't say something like that. You're Frau. I don't care wether you're dead or not, but you're still here with me. You're so close to me. More over, you're _real._" The younger man looked at the older man while said that, and this made Frau eyes got bigger in a shock state.

"You know, brat. This body was something that I borrowed. I told you. I'm already dead. What do you expected for a dead man?"

"But you save me million times. I don't care. Whatever it is, you're exist, you're real, and you're alive in my world. So don't you ever say something like that again, please? Appreciate your life more, you old-man!"

"... I'm sorry. Thanks, Teito." He smiled.

'_I swear I'm going to protect you no matter what. Even if I have to sacrifice everything I have. I'm going to keep you safe and warm, Teito'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I don't know why but suddenly this things plopped in my mind. So I write it. Ughhh, fluff! I'm sorry if this turned out lame. T_T


End file.
